User talk:Vidan
o.o ello! was wondering why you where uploading multiple copies of the same image over and over again.. Category:Fair use files has multiple versions of the same two pics in it, and I'm going to delete the dups soon. So please let me know which ones you want/need and I'll leave them. =^^= sorry for the trouble! --Sleepy Kitty 01:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that ... I was confused by the skill template and the nested templates therein and how they reference an image, so I was unsure how to name the image, hence the multiple uploads. After awhile I just gave up because I didn't want to spam the uploads. Checking back now it looks like I succeeded ... I wasn't aware at first that I could upload an image directly on the page after editing the Template:ItemRef, so that's what I'll do in the future. Sorry for the trouble, and you may delete the unreferenced images (or all of them from that period and I'll just do it over, if that's easier for you). -Vidan :o.o well.. thats the thing.. none of those images are currently being used.. if you look at the image's page in the wiki and scroll down to where it says "Links ---- The following pages link to this file:" :you'll see a list of all the pages that use that image (and itself, due to the template you added being a bit.. err.. badly setup by its maker a good bit ago). All of the images you have in that category are unused right now. :o.o rather compare these two and you'll see what I mean: :Unused: Image:SkillBaseWave.png :Used: Image:Item0411.png :>.> so, if your seeing those images in the articles you expect them to be in, then they're probably uploaded somewhere else under a diff name.. either that, or there's one very odd bug, and if there is... @.@ --Sleepy Kitty 09:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::>< gaaah! found where the problem is. Tetris L is to blame, another one of his interesting templates is causing a bug >< Because several templates are calling the image, the image page can't keep track of where its being used and isn't listing anything. I'll go poke the senior admin about it and see what we can do. I'll figure out which of those are linked to and which are extra and get ride of the dups, sorry about this =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 09:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm, well, seems I have stumbled on something that is larger than me ... guess I can consider myself glad I brought it up? Well, in any case, I seem to be successful in editing the ItemRef subtemplates and uploading images now, but considering you're saying the template(s) may need revising I'll wait until the issue is resolved (wish I could help more, but I'm not very knowledgeable about all this, just reading wikia help files and other completed pages to get me by). - Vidan